(a). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device for display, and more particularly to an inclination angle-adjustment structure of the supporting device for adjusting the projecting angle of the supporting device.
(b). Description of the Prior Art
A supporting device for display, which is adapted to be mounted on a display apparatus or a display wall so as to be used for example as a hanger, a hook, a bracket or a shelf support, and provided with a mechanism for inclining the projecting outer pipe thereof, is conventionally known. For example, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No 59-93285 discloses a supporting device whose outer cylindrical member consisting of a rod-like body is provided with an angle-adjustment mechanism so that the fixing angle thereof can be adjusted upward or downward in stepwise.
The angle-adjustment mechanism disclosed therein however is rather complicated in structure and most of the mechanism is exposed and protruded outward, so that the angle-adjustment mechanism is easily deformed as it is collided with a hard object, or easily got out of order by the intrusion of dust or by the generation of rust Further, because of this extruding structure of the angle-adjustment mechanism, the external appearance of the supporting device is also spoiled.